Storm
by Lamia Hypnosia
Summary: Diane can't sleep. Hancock has just the right addiction to help her.


The crash of thunder jerked Diane from the world of sleep. Heavy sheets of rain bombarded the ancient walls of the Castle. Oh well,Diane thought. With luck the tempest would abate to a gentle patter and ease her back to rest. Only it didn't. She had enough trouble sleeping. _Wonderful._ She flipped onto her stomach. Usually that helped. No. Turning to one side, then the other. Still no good. Reaching to her end table she found her glasses and put them on. 1:04 AM. Lovely. Well she could maybe read a bit and try again, she'd read that somewhere long ago. Don't bother trying to go back to sleep, do something boring to lull yourself back into being sleepy. Sitting up she tugged down the extra extra extra large Nuka World shirt she wore as pajamas. Absently she scoffed at herself. If only one of the militia saw their General in her jammies they'd laugh themselves sick. Setting her feet on the cold floor she rose bleary eyed, narrowing her dark eyes as the distant thunder rumbled, rattling the stone. Eyeing her private stash she realized she'd left her latest book -some obscure poetry collection- in the mess hall. Plus her mouth felt gluey. Maybe grab a glass of water.

_Guess I'll take a walk._

The lights dimmed briefly. Oh please don't let the generators get blown out. Diane padded silently down the hall barefoot as risky as that was. It felt good to feel the stone on her feet instead of being shoved into dirty socks and smelly boots. What felt even better was the weather -aside from the insomnia inducing storm- had been pleasantly warm and she could sleep in a shirt and didn't have to bundle herself in every garment she possessed. The mess hall was deserted. Grabbing a can of water she hunted for her book. She'd lent the General's quarters to Hancock. He's probably already asleep. Maybe I can sneak in and see if it's in there. Following the hall to the General's quarters she saw the lights were still on, the wooden doors ajar. Reaching out she pushed one open.

The ghoul was seated on the couch, his hat and frock coat on a chair as he sat with one leg crossed over the knee arms draped over the back of his seat. She'd never seen him with his shirt open before and absently wondered what the texture of his skin might feel like. She'd touched his hand once when he helped her climb a low wall to escape Raiders but it had been so brief she couldn't remember. Other than that she couldn't ask to touch him just to sate her curiosity. He was still a man with feelings, not some specimen to be poked and prodded.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Hancock asked airily as she slipped inside and pulled the doors closed.

"This is my room." She said. "I didn't think you were still awake. I'm just going to grab a book and go back."

She crossed the room and heard him scoff behind her. "Cute PJs."

"Oh bite my ass."

"Which cheek?"

Diane sighed. "Where the fuck is it?" She beseeched the cruel gods of misplaced items then turned to him. "Stand up for a second, let's see if the couch ate it." Only Hancock didn't budge.

"Please stand up and let me look in the couch?"

Civilizations rose again and fell, seasons came and went, a glacier in the Arctic shifted startling a nearby rad seal and then Hancock stood up, hands in his pockets.

"So how's the whole General thing going?" He asked, unabashedly eyeing her up and down as she searched between the cushions.

"Not bad. "Diane admitted, then after a muttered stream of curses gave up. Straightening the cushions she went to the liquor cabinet. "I'm trying to find..." she paused selecting a bottle. "Ahh, vintage 2055, almost as old as I am. I'm trying to implement some actual training. Sure these guys can shoot but not all of them can shoot straight. Drink?"

Hancock had sat back down and she could see exactly where his black eyes were. She smirked "Excuse me sir, my eyes are up here. Wanna drink? Vodka, right? I think I have some."

"Yes and yes."

Transporting the bottles and glasses to the table Diane sat next to Hancock, tucking her legs under her. She watched as he poured their drinks and leaned back into the overstuffed couch glass in hand.

"It's all well and good until the Brotherhood of Steel starts poking around in your business." Hancock was saying then bolted the vodka, pouring another. Diane took a good swallow of the wine. Not bad. It had that peculiar vinegary taste of wine that had sat too long but it would do its job.

"I have to choose my allies carefully." Diane said. "I think I'm doing okay rubbing elbows with the mayor of Goodneighbor."

He scoffed but there was still a smirk on his face. "Don't try and butter me up. I remember who blew a hole in my store room."

"You think I'm stupid enough to piss you off?"

Hancock shook his head. "Brotherhood though, was it a good idea to throw in with them? Sanctimonious bastards, the whole lot."

"That remains to be seen. " She was growing agitated now. She knew full well what the Brotherhood thought of ghouls. Diane changed the subject. They spoke of her early days when she'd been tracking down Conrad Kellogg, uncertain of her future and uncaring. There was something glamorous about the Woman Out Of Time and people seemed to flock to her.

"Sometimes it feels odd." Diane slurred, observing the nearly empty wine. "How'd you do it? I mean...how do you...lead?"

Hancock was staring at her in amusement. "Make the people respect and fear you. I can't really answer, I just keep a lid on the trash can." He lapsed into a coughing fit then took another drink. Diane extinguished her cigarette in the ashtray on the table.

"Oh that's not true. People like you! I like you! For what it's worth."

"You're out to do something greater than one rowdy settlement. That's going to take a lot more than rousing speeches and a dangerous reputation."

"Did you ever think you were leadership material?"

Hancock shrugged. "I only set out to provide a safe haven for the unwanted after I saw too many folks getting kicked around."

She nodded solemnly "I remember that story. But I think that was a good step in the right direction."

"You'll do better when you stop misplacing shit." Smiling, he held out her missing book. Diane cried 'hey!' and moved to grab it but he eluded her, holding it out of her reach and fending her off with a few light pushes. She climbed into his lap trying to mask her laughter "Give it- give it here-"

"No."

"Gimme!"

"No." He said lightly and with a palm to her face pushed her away. "I said no."

"Hancock, give it here!"

"Away with you."

"Hancock! Gimme my book!"

They paused to laugh but as soon as his guard was down Diane snatched the book back and thumped his chest with it. Astride his lap she turned and set the book on the table. "I haven't had this much fun since college." At his nonplussed expression she clarified "It's like...more schooling that you pay buttloads of money for."

"That doesn't sound like fun."

"Oh that in and of itself wasn't fun, but the other students used to hang out and party a lot."

Diane herself didn't really party but she and her small group of friends used to stay up late drinking and talking much like this. There was a lull in the conversation and Diane realized the awkwardness of her position. She looked down at him. "Cap for your thoughts?"

"I'm thinking about how you're not wearing anything under this shirt."

Diane's breath caught.

His hands crept up her bare thighs, under the shirt until they found her backside giving it a firm squeeze before stroking her inner thighs up and down, confirming his suspicions. To Hancock's surprise and pleasure she did not rebuff him. Instead she asked "So when are you going to offer me one of your tours?"

That must have been the right thing to say for without replying he grabbed her ass again and pulled her upward, insistently urging her forward. She got the hint and found herself straddling his chest. Closer. Closer. Using her for leverage he slipped under her spread thighs and gave her lower lips a long satisfying lick. Diane gasped so he did it again. And again. And again. His tongue gently parted her folds, delved inside as his hands found purchase on her thighs. "Mmm..." she murmured. "How do you like it?"

Exploring, tasting Diane could not see Hancock's face but he groaned appreciatively. Grasping at her breasts through her shirt she brushed her thumb across her nipples and let out a soft breath. Gently kissing her swollen bud his lips closed around it, sucking gently, tongue gliding along her folds again teasing.

Pulling up the edge of the shirt she watched him lick, kiss and suckle at her bud. His eyes were closed but at one point he must have sensed her watching for his black eyes opened and he gave her a challenging look, then gave her left ass cheek a slap. Diane's breaths came slow and deep. Her hand wound its way to one of his and she held it. To her surprise he laced their fingers together, the other hand exploring her thighs and probed at her back door a few times. She'd played with her own ass before once or twice and bit her lip as he drew back the curious finger before returning it slick with her own honey and gently pressed it inside. Hancock groaned and hummed with his lips around the center of her pleasure and Diane began to rock her hips back and forth. This time he gripped her ass with bruising force.

"I'm going to-" She tried to say. Hancock didn't relent, flicking his tongue over her sweet clit. She was panting fast now and whether from the storm or not caring if anyone heard or saw ceased all movement and let out a cry as her orgasm swelled then crashed. Satisfied with his work Hancock sat up just as Diane, her legs wobbling moved back to lay on the sofa as the waves ebbed.

Sitting up she said "Is that all?"

The ghoul chuckled. "You want more?" and that challenging look was in his eyes again. There was an obvious bulge in his trousers and sitting up Diane ran a hand along its length. She peeled off her t shirt and sat there temptingly her nude body fair skinned with wide hips and small but firm breasts. Hancock's gaze went up and down her form. Rising Diane got on the bed and Hancock followed asking "Ever had ghoul before?"

"Well, you're the first."

"I'm flattered." With a hand on her leg she took the hint, getting on all fours. Without further ado she felt him at her entrance.

"If you think it tastes awesome you should f-aaaah...!" Diane tried to remember her last session with Nate. She'd had few partners so their performances stuck with her. The slow teasing and build up of Hancock's thrusts told her he might not be the most hung ghoul but was certainly the most skilled. Patience was a virtue seldom employed but it could built to the most satisfying climax. Diane tucked her hands under herself to roll her nipples between her fingers and thumbs as Hancock made his thrusts slow and deep. Briefly she pressed her face into the pillow hiding a smile. She'd never had ghoul before and that's what she'd told the medic on the Prydwen. It would be a while -hopefully never- before anyone from the Brotherhood found out.

Ass up face down Diane reached under to roll her clit between her fingers and at this she felt Hancock twine his fingers into her hair. During one of his back thrusts he slipped free but before he could line himself to enter her again she eluded him and sat back up, turning to face him.

"I wanna see you." She said gently. His reluctant expression wrung her heart. So she pulled him toward her and kissed him. Vodka and her own essence. He returned the kiss with fervor and driving her backward thrust himself into her so hard she whimpered in pain. But it was a good pain and by way of apology Hancock bent his head to lick and suckle at one nipple, then the other, kissing her mouth again. Raising her hips to meet his thrusts when she climaxed again so did he, filling her with rope after rope of his seed.

Hancock did not withdraw right away, coming to rest with his face in the crook of her neck.

"Well I'm tired now." Diane said. "Mind if I sleep here?"

He yawned. "It's your room." Rising he crossed the room fastening his trousers and turned off the lights. When he returned, she snuggled up to him. Her voice heavy with sleep Diane said "Good night, Hancock."

As she drifted off her last thought was not of the sex. No it was his gentle caresses of her hair and skin as she lay there in his arms. He must have wondered what her skin might be like for he murmured "Heh. Soft."


End file.
